


Mexico

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Death Race (2008), Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

They burst through the wall, sliding out onto the bridge and blurring through the bullets.

Brian picked up the radio as they cleared the bridge, machinery whizzing around them.

"Break off Dom, it's my race now."

The muscle car behind them peeled off and Dom's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Don't do anything stupid Brian."

"See you at the finish line Dom."

Brian looked over at his navigator.

"You sure you're up for this?"

Mia just waggled her signed release papers at him.

"See you in Mexico Bri." She yanked the mask over her head and lifted herself over the gear stick. "Now get out of my car."

Brian shrugged, swung in under a low overhang and then kicked himself out of the car. He came up bruised but mobile as Mia threw up a cloud of dust.

The helicopters disappeared off after her and Brian took off towards the railway.

He flinched, fists coming up when Dom stepped out of the shadows.

"Christ Dom, could you have been worse for my nerves?"

Dom just smirked and tossed a bag at him.

"Get changed Brian."

Brian turned towards Dom as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Where's Letty?"

"Letty is wondering if we're going to catch this fucking train or if we're going to wait for the next one?" Letty slunk out of the darkness. "'Cause I'd really like to be getting out of the country sometime soon."

Brian and Dom grinned at each other and sprinted after her, jumping together onto the train.


End file.
